japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nana Mizuki
Nana Mizuki (水樹 奈々, born January 21, 1980) is a Japanese voice actress and singer represented by the agency Sigma Seven. She was born and raised in Niihama, Ehime, Japan. Mizuki was trained as an enka singer, and made her debut as a voice actress in 1998. Her prominent roles include Hyuga Hinata in the long-running ninja series Naruto, Fate Testarossa in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Tsubasa Kazanari in Symphogear, Moka Akashiya in Rosario + Vampire and Cure Blossom in Heartcatch Precure!. She's also well known for voicing females with romantic affection for main male characters, as six of her characters have romantic feelings for the main character (Oboro from Basilisk, Hinata from Naruto, Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia, Tamao Tamamura from Shaman King and Moka Akashiya from Rosario + Vampire. But Fate Testarossa from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha is left ambiguous in this regard. Some of her characters craved maternal attention (e.g. Fate Testarossa from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and its sequels A's and StrikerS, Wrath and Maria). She was also part of the voice actress quartet "Prits", alongside Yumiko Kobayashi, Natsuko Kuwatani and Hisayo Mochizuki. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Allison & Lillia (TV) – Allison Whittington & Lillia *Aoi Bungaku Series (TV) – Akiko (Sakura no Mori no Man; Eps. 5-6) *Ayakashi (TV) – Eimu Yoake *Baldr Force EXE (OVA) – Ryang *Basilisk (TV) – Iga Oboro *Beast Fighter - The Apocalypse (TV) – Ayaka Sanders *Black Butler II (OVA) – Alois Trancy (Ep. 6) *Black Butler II (TV) – Alois Trancy *Black Clover (TV) – Vanessa Enoteca *Blast of Tempest (TV) – Evangeline Yamamoto *Blood Blockade Battlefront (TV) – Michella Watch *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond (TV 2) – Michella Watch *Blood-C (TV) – Saya Kisaragi *Blood-C: The Last Dark (movie) – Saya Kisaragi *Boruto Naruto Next Generations (TV) – Uzumaki Hinata *Boruto Naruto the Movie – Uzumaki Hinata *Bottle Fairy (TV) – Kururu *Buddha 2: Tezuka Osamu no Buddha - Owarinaki Tabi (movie) – Migaila *Buddha: The Great Departure (movie) – Migaila *Bungaku Shōjo (movie) – Nanase Kotobuki *Bungaku Shōjo Memoir III - Koi Suru Otome no Rhapsody (OVA) – Nanase Kotobuki *Burn-Up Scramble (TV) – Harness (Ep. 7) *Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) – Ruriko Misono (Ep. 8) *Case Closed (TV) – clothes store person (Ep. 242) *Chō Gekijōban Keroro Gunsō Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! (movie 4) – Sion *Claymore (TV) – Riful (Abyssal One) *Concrete Revolutio (TV) – Campe (Ep. 2) *CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon (TV) – Angelise "Ange" Ikaruga Misurugi *Darker than Black (TV) – Misaki Kirihara *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (TV) – Misaki Kirihara *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (movie 13) – Reporter & Yoshii *Dog Days (TV) – Nanami Takatsuki (Ep. 13) & Ricotta Elmar *Dog Days' (TV) – Nanami Takatsuki & Ricotta Elmar *Dog Days (TV) – Ricotta Elmar *Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima ~Animal Adventure~ (movie) – Koron *Dragonaut - The Resonance (TV) – Jacqueline Baumgold & Jin's Mother (Ep. 1) *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Chō Collaboration Special!! – Tina *Earl and Fairy (TV) – Lydia Carlton *Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi (movie) – Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Eiga Precure All Stars: Haru no Carnival (movie) – Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Eiga Precure All Stars: Minna de Utau Kiseki no Mahō! (movie) – Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Elemental Gelade (TV) – Cisqua *Engage Planet Kiss Dum (TV) – Yuno Rukina *F-Zero Falcon Densetsu (TV) – Lucy Liberty *Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (OVA) – Mave-chan *Flint: The Time Detective (TV) – Sora *Fullmetal Alchemist (TV) – Boy (Eps. 29-30) & Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV) as Brosh's Little Brother (Ep. 49); Lan Fan *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (OVA) as Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist: Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) as Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Movie - Conqueror of Shamballa as Wrath *Fusé: Memoirs of a Huntress (movie) as Itezuru *(The) Garden of Sinners (movie series) as Misaya Ōji (Ep. 6) *Gekijō-ban Toriko Bishokushin no Special Menu (movie) as Tina *Generation of Chaos Next (OVA) as Rozy *Gravion (TV) as Marinia *Gravion Zwei (TV) as Marinia *Gunslinger Stratos: The Animation (TV) as Kumi Minakata *Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor (TV) as Mizuki Segawa *Happy Lesson (OVA) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri *Happy Lesson (TV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri *Happy Lesson Advanced (TV) as Minazuki Rokumatsuri *Happy Lesson The Final (OVA) as Minaduki Rokumatsuri *Heartcatch Precure! (TV) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Heartcatch Precure! Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show…Desu ka!? (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Hell Girl (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata *Hell Girl: Fourth Twilight (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata (Ep. 4) *Hell Girl: Three Vessels (TV) as Shibata Tsugumi *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) as Tsugumi Shibata (cameo appearance; Ep. 24) *Hoop Days (TV) as Miki Fujiwara *Hourou Musuko (TV) as Maho Nitori *Humanity Has Declined (TV) as Pion *Ichigo 100% (OVA) as Yui Minamito *Ichigo 100% (special) as Yui Minamito *Ichigo 100% (TV) as Yui Minamito (18 episodes) *Idol Memories (TV) as Shōko Shirayuki *Inukami! (TV) as as Kei Shindou (Eps. 12-13) *ItaKiss (TV) as Kotoko Aihara *Jing, King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven (OAV) as Casus (Ep. 2) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood (movie) as Erina Pendleton *Junjō Romantica 2 (TV) as Kaoruko Usami (Ep. 10) *Junjō Romantica 3 (TV) as Kaoruko Usami *Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) as Tiz *Kagihime Monogatari - Eikyuu Alice Rondo (TV) as Akane Akatsuki (Ep. 4) *Kaiketsu Zorori Mamoru ze! Kyōryū no Tamago (movie) as Dina *Kämpfer (TV) as Kanden Yamaneko *Kämpfer für die Liebe (special) as Kanden Yamaneko *Kiba (TV) as Roya *Koi Koi Seven (TV) as Yayoi Asuka (Celonius 28) *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki (TV) as OASIS (Ep. 22) *(The) Last: Naruto The Movie as Hinata Hyuga *Little Charo: Tohoku-hen (TV) as Sarah (Eps. 11-12) *Love Hina Spring Special - I Wish Your Dream as Nyamo *Love Live! Sunshine!! (TV) as Riko's mother (Eps. 5, 8, 10) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (TV) as Hakuei Ren *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (TV) as Hakuei Ren (Eps. 4-5, 21) *Magic Tree House (movie) as Mom *Magical Canan (TV) as Sayaka Mizushiro *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha (TV) as Fate Testarossa *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's (TV) as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection (movie) as Fate T. Harlaown; Levi the Slasher *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (TV) as Fate T. Harlaown *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 2nd A's as Alicia Testarossa; Fate Testarossa *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid (TV) as Fate Testarossa Harlaown *Mamimume Mogacho (TV) as Mako-chan *MapleStory (TV) as Krone *Medaka Box Abnormal (TV) as Najimi Ajimu/Anshin'in (Ep. 12) *Memories Off 2nd (OVA) as Hotaru Shirakawa *Memories Off 3.5 (OVA) as Hotaru Shirakawa (vol. 3-4) *Minami-ke (TV) as Tōma Minami *Minami-ke Tadaima (TV) as Tōma Minami *Minami-ke: Betsubara (OVA) as Tōma Minami *Minami-ke: Okaeri (TV) as Tōma Minami *Minami-ke: Okawari (TV) as Tōma Minami *Mokke (TV) as Mizuki Hibara *Monster Hunter Stories RIDE ON (TV) as Simone *Monster Strike The Movie as Arthur *Naruto (TV) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuuden the Movie: Bonds as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuuden: Blood Prison (movie) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuuden: Shippu! "Konoha Gakuen" Den (OVA) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuuden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) as Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) as Hinata Hyuga *Natsuiro no Sunadokei (OVA) as Serizawa Kaho *Ninja Nonsense (TV) as Shinobu *Ninja Scroll (TV) as Yayoi *Nobunaga Concerto (TV) as Nohime *Paranoia Agent (TV) as Taeko Hirukawa (Ep. 6) *Persona 5 the Animation -The Day Breakers- (special) as Anne Takamaki *Pia Carrot e Yōkoso!! - Sayaka no Koi Monogatari (movie) as Noriko Shima *Pokemon Advance (TV) as Powarun (Ep. 83) *Pokémon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram as Victini *Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom as Victini *Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (movie) as Audrey *Polyphonica (TV) as Perucerte Yugiri *Polyphonica Crimson S (TV) as Perucerte Yugiri *Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari—Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Precure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Precure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana (movie) as Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom *Princess Tutu (TV) as Rue/Princess Kraehe *Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (movie) as Janice Quatlane *Rage of Bahamut: Manaria Friends (stalled TV) as Hanna *Ragnarok The Animation (TV) as Yufa *Rideback (TV) as Rin Ogata *Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as Hinata Hyūga *Rosario + Vampire (TV) as Moka Akashiya *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Moka Akashiya *Rudolf the Black Cat (movie) as Misha *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OVA) as Pandora *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (OVA 2) as Pandora *Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) as Mika *Senki Zesshō Symphogear (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari *Senki Zesshō Symphogear AXZ (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari *Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari *Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX (TV) as Tsubasa Kazanari *(The) Seven Deadly Sins (TV) as Margaret Liones *Seven of Seven (TV) as Kuronana; Nana Suzuki; Shironana *Shaman King (TV) as Kororo; Pino (Young); Tamao Tamamura *Shining Tears X Wind (TV) as Kanon Seena *Shōjo Fight (OVA) as Neri Ooishi *Shugo Chara! (TV) as Utau Hoshina *Shugo Chara! Party! (TV) as Utau Hoshina *Shugo Chara!! Doki (TV) as Utau Hoshina *(The) Silver Guardian (TV) as Phoebe *Simoun (TV) as Bridge Crew (Messis; Ep 21); Bridge Crew C (Ep. 22); Instructor (Ep. 5); Morinasu; Pal D (Ep. 1); Patrol Personnel A (Ep. 19); Pilot B (Ep. 16); Shrine Guardian A (Eps. 1, 9, 17-19); Soldier B (Eps. 11-12, 25) *Sister Princess (TV) as Aria *Sister Princess: Re Pure (TV) as Aria *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Trow (Ep. 21) *Supernatural: The Anime Series (OVA) as Meg Masters *Tactics (TV) as Suzu Edogawa *Tales of Symphonia the Animation (OVA) as Collet Brunel (Colette Brunel) *Tales of Symphonia the Animation: Tethe'alla Episode (OVA) as Collet Brunel (Colette Brunel) *Tales of Symphonia the Animation: The United World Episode (OVA) as Collet Brunel (Colette Brunel) *Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee (TV) as Silvette *Tegami Bachi: Reverse (TV) as Silvette *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (TV) as Neju Na Melmas *Terraformars (OVA) as Maria Viren *This Art Club Has a Problem! (TV) as Yumeko Tachibana *Tiger & Bunny The Movie -The Rising- as Kasha Graham *Tokyo Marble Chocolate (OVA) as Chizuru *Toriko (TV) as Froese; Tina *Tsuyokiss - Cool×Sweet (TV) as Sunao Konoe *Ushio & Tora (TV) as Hinowa Sekimori *Ushio & Tora (TV 2) as Hinowa Sekimori *Valvrave the Liberator (TV) as Kriemhild *Valvrave the Liberator (TV 2) as Kriemhild *Warau Salesman NEW (TV) as Chikako Shimai (Ep. 12) *White Album (TV) as Rina Ogata *Witchblade (TV) as Maria *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life: Phantasmagoric Arc (TV 3) as Ajipon (Ep. 4) *WWW.WAGNARIA!! (TV) as Kisaki Kondō *Yakitate!! Japan (TV) as Sophie Balzac Kirisaki (Eps. 30-31) *Yoshinaga-san'chi no Gargoyle (TV) as Radio Announcer (Ep. 11); Riri Hamilton (Eps. 4-5, 7-13) Anime Films * Songs * Video Games *7th Dragon III: Code VFD – Player (Female) *Aquapazza Aquaplus Dream Match – Rina Ogata *Avalon Code – Dorothea *Bistro Cupid 2 – Celery Periwinkle *Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon tr. – Ange *Dragon Quest Heroes II – Ornaze *Dragon's Dogma Online – Pawn (Female) *Final Fantasy Type 0 – Celestia *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel – Armony Eiselstein *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Lan Fan *Fullmetal Alchemist Dream Carnival – Wrath *Fullmetal Alchemist To the Promised Day – Lan Fan *Gunslinger Stratos 2 – Kumi Minakata *Gunslinger Stratos 3 – Kumi Minakata *Hourglass of Summer – Kaho Serizawa *Luminous Arc 3 Eyes – Ashley *Magi: The Labyrinth of Beginning – Hakuei Ren *Memories Off 2nd – Hotaru Shirakawa *Memories Off After Rain – Hotaru Shirakawa *Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes – Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid V The Phantom Pain – Paz Ortega Andrade *Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker – Paz Ortega Andrade *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Konoha Senki – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Ninja Council 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs Rasengan – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto vs Sasuke – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact 20 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Hyuga Hinata *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles – Hyuga Hinata *Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity – Nagisa *Phantom Breaker Extra – Mikoto Nishina *Resident Evil Revelations – Jessica Sherawat *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 The Rhapsody of Love and Dreams – Moka Akashiya & Moka Akashiya (Vamp) *Rosario + Vampire Tanabata's Miss Yokai Academy – Moka Akashiya & Moka Akashiya (Vamp) *Rune Factory 2 A Fantasy Harvest Moon – Mana *Shin Megami Tensei Persona 5 – Anne Takamaki *Blade Arcus from Shining Battle Arena – Sakuya *Shining Ark – Viola *Shining Blade – Sakuya & Kanon Seena *Shining Force EXA – Amitaliri *Shining Hearts – Maxima Enfield *Shining Resonance – Excela Noa Aura *Shining Wind – Kanon Seena *Star Ocean Second Evolution – Rena Lanford *Summon Night 4 – Enysha *Summon Night 6 Lost Borders – Enysha *Tales of Symphonia – Collet Brunel *Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World – Collet Brunel *Unchained Blades – Clunea *Wild Arms 5 – Rebecca Streisand *Wrestle Angels Survivor – Riyu Kikuchi *Wrestle Angels: Survivor 2 – Chisato Sakurai & Riyu Kikuchi Quotes :About the Last Naruto Movie Q: What did you think when you read the script for this movie? *It was a series of surprises with all of the Hinata focus!! To think I was waiting for a future like this…! Patience pays off after 15 years*! (laughs) (*Translators note: Mizuki actually does a play on an idiomatic expression here. There’s a saying about how even the coldest rock will warm up if sat on for three years—except Mizuki says 15 years. I went with the figurative meaning.) Q: What did you think when you saw Naruto and Hinata as adults? *Naruto-kun has gotten super tall and manly… my heart was pounding over just that, like I had spent a really long time with Hinata (laughs). Hinata also had become increasingly more womanly, and I could also feel a dignified type of strength from her, like she had really matured… so I was happy. While playing her, I could feel that maturity, yet her feelings for Naruto-kun remained unchanged… that’s the kind of quality about Hinata that I want to hold dear. Playing her this time was difficult, but the climax scene with Naruto-kun was fun to say the least!! I was filled with a sensation I had never had until now, like I was experiencing things as Hinata, so I had all kind of feelings rushing around. It was so deeply moving. Q: Tell us again what you like about Hinata as a character. *That would be how she’s honestly genuine, and she never gives up no matter what kind of difficult situation she’s put into. I can also empathize with the way that no matter how painful it is or what difficulties there are, she pushes forward without straying from her own convictions or giving up. And I like how cute she is at the points when she can’t interact normally with the one she loves (laughs). Q: Tell us what scene is your favorite, and as Hinata, what scene you would want for people to see. *My favorite, of course! It’s the scene with Naruto-kun’s proposal!! I was so happy that tears were coming on!!! I got to play the part while taking in Naruto’s hot, straightforward words bit by bit. A highlight for Hinata is the scene where she brushes off Naruto’s confession and goes to Toneri’s side. Without relying on Naruto-kun, she devoted herself as a shinobi and tried to complete her mission in order to save her precious comrades. Q: Tell us your final message to all of the fans watching the movie. *So many bonds are formed by working hard and clashing with each other in the rigid world of shinobi… I’ve drawn a lot of courage from the heart-moving story of “Naruto”!! From a series that depicts various kinds of love, I was taught that through our feelings for others, we can grow stronger and directly come together. You can see a lot of scenes like this in this movie, so everyone please fully enjoy!! Knownable Roles *'Hyuga Hinata' in Naruto *'Fate Testarossa' in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *'Tsubasa Kazanari' in Symphogear *'Moka Akashiya' in Rosario + Vampire *'Cure Blossom' in Heartcatch Precure! *'Oboro' from Basilisk *'Colette Brunel' from Tales of Symphonia *'Tamao Tamamura' from Shaman King *'Moka Akashiya' from Rosario + Vampire *'Nana' from the Nana anime series Trivia *Loves The Last Naruto the Movie. *Is mostly known through her music career. *Her real name is Nana Kondou. *Her blood type is O'''. *Her hobbies are '''enjoying music & making sweets. *In the making of The Last: Naruto the Movie, Nana Mizuki, was surprised with all the focus her character received. When seeing Hinata as an adult, Mizuki commented she was amazed by how more womanly Hinata became as well as how she looked more mature. She also expressed similar feelings with Naruto's adult self. The character's attributes such as her personality as well as her unwillingness to give up regardless of the situation was what made Mizuki like her. Her favorite scene in the movie was when Naruto confesses his love to Hinata. She was happy for what it meant to Hinata but still found it cold when Hinata goes to Toneri's side. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES